Inherent Dueling Spirit
by Periodic Ink
Summary: Everyone wants to be on top of the world. It is a big dream to be stand on top. One Slifer Red Student wants to be such. Does this Student have what it takes to be called the 'Best' Takes place in Tag Force GX (PSP games as reference). 1st Person Perspective. OC Centric. Canon Characters to make appearances. ON HIATUS
1. Card 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' Series, it's characters, setting, story lines or plot. I only own OC Characters found in this Fan Fiction.**

 **PS: You must have some Yu-Gi-Oh knowledge of the game and cards. Or use the Yugioh Wiki for more information.**

* * *

 **Card 1: Preview of Greatness or is it?**

* * *

I've done my best in the written exam. Even then, I was unable to get myself better cards to use in my own deck. I sure am weak for someone who has been allowed to attend this prestigious academy.

Now I have to do the practical exam and hope that I can win the duel.

 **Turn 20**

 **My life points: 1000**

 **Opponent's life points: 100**

Amphibian Beast, my strongest card in my deck should be able to help me win this one. He only has a 3-Hump Lacooda and in attack position no less! I can win this, I can win this!

"I attack your monster with my Amphibian Beast!" I shouted

"I activate Dimension Wall!" My opponent shouted. I couldn't believe my own eyes.

I lost...

Again...

How will I get any better if I'll just keep losing like this?

* * *

-Outside, near the cliff-

I looked at my deck, my water paradise deck. I looked at a few of my cards: Amphibian Beast, Big Wave Small Wave, Salvage and Umiiruka.

How can I win with these cards? I don't think I'll ever become a better duelist...

I left the cliff and decided to walk around aimlessly until I went to the card shop.

"Can I buy any high-ranked packs?"

"Oh, I'm sorry we ran out since yesterday" Sadie told me

"Oh... Ok, thank you" I left and walked towards the main gate of Duel Academy but little did I know that bumped an Obelisk Blue and I turned to face the person I bumped "I'm sorry" I gave a slight bow

"You think that's enough to satisfy me? I want to see you suffer you Slifer scum! Let's duel!" The Obelisk Blue student and two of his peers had disgusting smirks on their faces. I knew immediately that I won't be able to run easily so I accepted the duel with a nod "I'll do it"

They knew that we would get caught if we were dueling without permission, so I was brought in front of the Obelisk Blue Males Dorm.

"I will beat you to a pulp here loser! So that everyone can see that you don't belong here at all!" He spouted words on my face. Then a small group of Obelisk Blue male students were watching us and the duel started as they sneered at me, hating my presence that I never should've even stepped on this Academy.

"Since I know that I'll win, you go first loser!" He practically spat at my face despite being so far away, feeling the intense disrespect I'm getting in enemy territory, though I feel the same thing in the Slifer red dorm, since I was the weakest, everyone would duel me just so they could earn more wins in their win/loss ratio.

* * *

I drew my first six cards and I immediately see a strategy. Waboku, Silent Abyss, Monster Recovery, Amphibian Beast, Humanoid Slime and Mother Grizzly. I got hold of Humanoid Slime

"I set a monster in face down defense position and I set down two cards. I end my turn" I declared

"Prepare yourself! I draw!" He brought the card close to his other cards and began to make a move

"I set down two cards. I end my turn!"

He just set down cards but not a monster? What is he up to? Or is he just playing around with me?

"Draw!" I soon as I drew my opponent declared against me "I flip up the Light of Intervention!"

Light of Intervention?! He'll know what monsters I set from now on! The newly drawn card was Big Wave Small Wave and my cards are pretty good.

"I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode! I flip up my defense monster Humanoid Slime! Then I use this card, Big Wave Small Wave!" I saw both Humanoid Slime and Mother Grizzly get destroyed by the card I just played and I got hold of the only two cards in my hand "I special summon Silent Abyss and Amphibian Beast!"

"Wh-what?! H-how?!" My opponent looked in disbelief

"I attack with my monsters directly!" I saw Silent Abyss land the hit on him but as soon as Amphibian Beast was about to hit him he flipped up a card "I use Sakuretsu Armor!"

 **Opponent's life points : 6000**

"Not so fast! I won't let you destroy him! I use Monster Recovery!" My monster returned to the deck and I was able to thwart his plan "I end my turn!"

"I draw! I use Lightning Vortex!" He declared

N-no way... I can't guard that! I saw him discard a card as payment to using Lightning Vortex and I saw him disintegrate my Silent Abyss.

"I set another card! I end!" He declared but had an unsatisfied look on his face. His monsters might not be in his hand! I have to draw a monster and attack him directly!

"I draw!" I looked at the card I have drawn, it was Nightmare Penguin, not the ideal attacking monster but Light of Intervention is on the field making it's flip effect useless but I can use it's 200 attack power boost effect!

"I summon Nightmare Penguin in attack mode!" I placed the card on the duel disk and began the attack "I attack you directly!" He took the damage and seemed very frustrated right now

 **Opponent's life points: 4900**

"I end my turn!" I declared, I felt that victory is within reach I smiled in hopes of obtaining my victory

"I draw!" He looks at his card and tsks "I end!"

I drew my card and got Salvage, I can get more monsters now! "I use Salvage to get back two water monsters from the graveyard!" I got Humanoid Slime and Mother Grizzly, I knew immediately what to do "I summon Mother Grizzly in attack mode!"

"I attack with both of my monsters!"

 **Opponent's life points: 2200**

I can win... I can win this!

"I draw! I summon Mataza the Zapper to attack your Nightmare Penguin!" He attacked immediately but I wouldn't let it happen "I use Waboku!" He tsks "I end my turn"

"Hey hey, Don't tell me you will lose to a Slifer slacker?"

"You must really suck huh?"

"Shut up! I can win, this is all a part of my strategy!"

His own peers criticize him for such a sloppy duel. I drew my card and got another Nightmare Penguin. If I summon this one, I can win this duel indefinitely "I summon another Nightmare Penguin! I attack Mataza the Zapper with Mother Grizzly who is now 1800 attack power because of both Nightmare Penguin's boosting effect!" I saw his monster get destroyed and I immediately declared an attack with my two remaining Nightmare Penguins. "Go!"

 **Opponent's life points: 0**

"Ugh... You were just lucky you Slifer scum!" He had adopted a sore loser attitude after losing to me but I just felt so good just defeating him. I felt a flutter in chest, this light and warm feeling. I like it! I like my victory!

"I'll get you next time!" He left with his peers but the other Obelisk Blue Students didn't seem to like it one bit. "I'll challenge you!" another Obelisk Blue Student challenged me but as I looked around, I saw more Obelisk Blue Students including the Obelisk Blue girls here. Apparently, they couldn't believe their eyes that I defeated one of them.

I immediately saw Alexis who seemed to smile at me the moment I laid eyes on her "If you don't mind, I challenge you" everyone looked at Alexis, the guys were happy to see a strong Obelisk female show who's boss while the girls, particularly the two girls who keep following Alexis around seemed to not like the idea that Alexis would waste her time on a Slifer like me. "Sure... I accept" I became nervous again, this is the first time I was ever challenged by the one and only Alexis Rhodes.

We readied our duel disks and Alexis was being cheered on by the Obelisk Students while I'm getting all the hate here. I have to try and win this one. I have to.

"Duel!" Alexis and I exclaimed as the duel finally went underway

* * *

"I'll go first!" I declared

"You may" She gave me the first turn and I looked at the first six cards I drew: Waterdragon Fairy, Monster Recovery, Monster Reincarnation, Giant Red Seasnake, Call of the Haunted and Divine Wrath.

"I summon Giant Red Seasnake in Attack mode! I then set four cards, I end my turn"

Alexis looked at the cards I set down "You must be acting quite carefully huh? I draw! I use Reinforcement of the Army! I get Etoile Cyber! I'm not done yet I use the Ritual Spell card Machine Angel Ritual!" No way... She did all that on her first turn!

"I Ritual summon Cyber Angel – Idaten in Defense mode!" Well in terms of attacking power I'm up by 200 points but that defense of her ritual monster is 2000 points, I won't be able to attack her anytime soon.

"I activate Cyber Angel – Idaten's effect. When Cyber Angel – Idaten is special summoned, it allows me to get one spell card from my graveyard" She looked like she was about to get her spell card but I wouldn't let her "I activate Divine Wrath! I won't allow Cyber Angel – Idaten to use it's effect!" I discarded the one remaining card in my hand to activate Divine Wrath's Effect. I destroyed her monster which got her to smile a bit "Impressive indeed. I'll set a monster and and card as I end my turn"

I drew my field card Umiiruka. I can now attack without worry. "I activate Umiiruka! Which increases my Giant Red Seasnake to 2300 attack power in exchange for 400 defense power. I attack your defense monster!" Within that moment I destroyed Etoile Cyber but I didn't feel the need to use Call of the Haunted right now.

"I end my turn"

She drew a card and set a monster immediately as she ended her turn. I felt odd that she's playing defensive but I'll take whatever I can get.

I drew the next card which was Dust Tornado I don't think I need to play this card as of the moment so I just attacked her defense monster and destroyed yet another Etoile Cyber.

Alexis drew a card and sets down another monster in defense and sets also another card down. I wondered if she was going to continue playing defensive like this so I took my turn and drew my card.

I got Salvage but I can't use it as of the moment because the only monster in my graveyard in Waterdragon Fairy. I attacked her defense monster without hesitation. I destroyed Senju of the Thousand Hands and ended my turn. She had no more cards in hand which would not surprise me if she got no monster.

Alexis drew a card and sets down a monster immediately as she ends her turn.

I followed suit as I drew my card and it was Waboku but I just attacked her defense monster with my Giant Red Seasnake destroying Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands and on that note I ended my turn.

Alexis drew another card and sets down a monster immediately as she ends her turn.

I drew the Pot of Avarice but then again I have no use for it right now and I attacked her defense monster, another Senju.

On the next draw, she smiled a bit "I activate the Swords of Revealing Light! This let me setup for three whole turns. I end my turn"

On that note, this is a game that will surely take while. I drew the Maiden of the Aqua. Since I can't really attack this turn I just ended my turn.

Alexis drew a card and instantly set a monster as she ended her turn.

I drew the Lightning Vortex and I just realized that I had the Dust Tornado but I know that can still wait a little longer so I ended my turn.

"I draw a card! I now remove from play two light monsters to special summon the Soul of Purity and Light! I also activate Miraculous Descent, it allows me to special summon one fairy type monster from my remove from play zone. I special summon Senju of the Thousand Hands!" I don't know what she's thinking but I can't harm her until the Sword of Revealing Light wears off. "I end my turn!"

I drew Star Boy which would be very helpful in increasing Giant Red Seasnake's attack points but I'll have to set things up first. "I set down a card and I end my turn!" in that moment, the Swords of Revealing Light was destroyed.

Alexis drew a card but just put her monsters in defense mode as she ended her turn. So I took this as my chance as I drew my next card. Nightmare Steelcage, I can use it later

"I summon Star Boy in Attack mode! On that note, I attack Senju with Star Boy" I destroyed that monster, now for the next one "I attack Soul of Purity and Light with Giant Red Seasnake" I destroyed her monster as I ended my turn.

Alexis drew a card and instantly set a monster as she ended her turn. Why is she playing so defensively I wonder?

I drew my next Waboku but didn't need it "I summon Maiden of the Aqua in attack mode!" Because of the boosting of both Star Boy and Umiiruka, Maiden of the Aqua's attack power is 1700 which is good enough "I attack both of the defense monsters with Maiden of the Aqua and Star Boy!" I destroyed Sangan and Cyber Blader as she got her monster due to Sangan's effect but that doesn't matter, I can finally hit her life points after 20 turns

"I attack you directly with Giant Red Seasnake!" I declared as she took the damage

 **Alexis' life points: 5200**

That sure felt good being able to hit her after so long "I end my turn"

"I draw! I set a monster and a card. I end my turn! Alexis seemed to be getting frustrated now. Everyone watching duel is sure surprised I was able to land a hit on Alexis.

"You'll pay for that you know!" The silver haired girl behind Alexis said

"Yeah, you're in for it now!" The orange wild haired brunette also added.

But I ignored them and drew Aqua Madoor and summoned him to the field which makes him 2200 attack power. I attacked her defense monster with Star Boy "I activate my trap! Negate Attack!" Alexis exclaimed. I guess she wanted that monster to live. "I'll end my turn"

Alexis took a deep breath and drew her card and sets another monster to end her turn.

It certainly felt that I have her on the ropes right now but I better not get cocky or I may lose.

"My turn! I draw" I glanced at my card to see Humanoid Slime "I summon another monster!" Humanoid Slime's attack power became 1800 because of Umiiruka and Star Boy

"I declare an attack on your monsters!" I destroyed Harvest Angel of Wisdom "I use it's effect to get back a counter trap card!" Alexis exclaimed and obtained the Negate Attack card. But that means nothing if she can't stop my current barrage right now. As I attacked with Maiden of the Aqua, the defense position monster turned out to be Marshmallon! "Marshmallon's effect that you take 1000 damage" Alexis explained

 **My life points: 7000**

I had to end this turn since I can't destroy Marshmallon normally.

Alexis took this moment of respite to set down a card after drawing a card from a deck, she ended her turn on that note.

I drew Negate Attack but I'm going to use a card that will get rid of Marshmallon "I activate Lightning Vortex!" I discarded my extra Waboku as cost "I won't allow that to happen! I activate Magic Drain! You can negate this effect by discarding a spell card from your hand!" She said but obviously I would do so to get this over with. I discarded Pot of Avarice since I don't think I'll need it. On that note, I destroyed Marshmallon and declared my attack but just the same as before she activated Negate Attack which forced me to end this turn.

She drew a card and sets a monster, she seemed to be running out of options. If nothing else happens, I think I won this duel.

I drew Giant Trunade but I just need to attack with my monsters. Star Boy destroyed the defensive Blade Skater and I attacked with the rest of my monsters

 **Alexis' life points: 0**

I can't believe I won again, which was a surprise!

"Wow, that was a very good duel. You remind me of another Slifer Red who's good at dueling." Alexis smiled but I frowned a bit because I knew who she's talking about. He's definitely someone who I can't defeat with my kind of deck.

"Thank you, Alexis-sama." I bowed knowing that someone finally is nice to me.

"Alexis is fine." She turned away and started to leave. The two other girls followed her as they take their leave. All the students left but not without having any harsh comments on me. But I felt good having at least two wins against two Obelisk Blue duelists.

* * *

Little did I know, that those two wins were all just a dream. I must've slept away my frustrations.

"Damn it! I'm late for class!"

I screamed out aloud running towards the school.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.


	2. Card 2

**PS: You must have some Yu-Gi-Oh knowledge of the game and cards. Or use the** ** Yugioh Wiki** **more information.**

* * *

 ** **Card 2: Underdog Game or is it?****

* * *

"All right class, it's time for a duel. I'll commend you if you volunteer right now" Vellian said to the class. Jaden who was about to raise his hand was stopped by the classroom door immediately opening.

"Hey you're not allowed in here if you're late!" one the teachers tried to stop me.

"Cease what you are doing, we have a volunteer" Vellian's smirk seemed to be very ominous and when I looked at the other students, I saw different kinds of reactions: Obelisk Blue students were smirking, Ra Yellow students were mixed, smirking and uncaring while Slifer Red were either in despair or anger.

"Who will volunteer to teach this Slifer slacker a lesson?" Vellian gestured towards the entire class and I saw the gleaming eyes of almost every student. I knew it, they want to duel me and earn another win.

Granted, everyone began to volunteer knowing that their opponent will be me.

"Hey!" Everyone turned to face the student who shouted in class "You're using a water deck right? I'll show you who's the better water deck master here!"

"Truly? You're going to waste your time on this bastard?" Seydina asked him

"I'll make sure that I get more than just defeating him and humiliating this slacker." Seydina knew what he was talking about and nodded.

Truly the Obelisk Blue "Deck Attribute Master" walked to the stage where I stood as well.

"If you lose, you have to serve the Deck Attribute Masters your entire school year" He whispered it to me before going to the opposite side,

I cringed a bit, I didn't want that to happen but I have a reason now to win this duel at all costs!

"Duel!"

* * *

"I'll go first" Truly said as he drew his six cards. On the other hand, I have two Humanoid Slimes, Umiruka, Dust Tornado and Giant Red Seasnake.

"I use confiscation!" He declared and payed 1000 life points in order to discard one card from my hand.

He took a look at my hand and laughed "These cards won't even help you live at all. I remove the useless Humanoid Slime then I ply Umiiruka!" The whole field began to change scenery into an ocean. "I summon Granadora and activate it's effect" with that, his life points went back to 8000 as if he never played confiscation. "I set down a card and I end my turn"

"I draw" I drew Amphibian beast but I can summon my ace yet. I know how to keep myself alive for one turn so that I can summon Amphibian Beast. "I set down a monster and one card. I end my turn!"

Truly drew a card "I activate the Rod of Silence – Kay'est and attach it to my Granadora. Now then I attack your pitiful monster!"

I flipped a card up "Dust Tornado! I destroy that equip card! Now your monster can't destroy him!" Truly laughs as Granadora destroyed my Humanoid Slime. I was dumbfounded, what happened?

I drew Star Boy but that can't save me now.

I have nothing now. "I set down another monster, I end!"

"I attack!" Granadora destroyed my Giant Red Seasnake and sets down a card before ending his turn.

I drew a good card "I use Nightmare Steelcage! I set a monster as I end my turn!"

Truly smirks "You won't last even if you use that card to run away. Draw! End!"

Because of this opportunity I can summon Amphibian Beast but I drew Mother Grizzly so I set the newly drawn card as I ended my turn. "Hmph, coward." Truly said as he drew his card and ended his turn which destroyed my Nightmare Steelcage but I' doing it now! I drew Negate attack but I'll set it later "I tribute Star Boy to summon my ace, Amphibian Beast! I attack!" Truly took damage from the battle but also Granadora's effect as well

 **Truly's life points: 5500**

I set down my Negate Attack before I ended my turn.

"I activate Frozen Soul! You can't attack me next turn!" Truly said before drawing his card.

"I use the other face down card, Call of the Haunted to summon back Granadora!" Due to it's effect he increases in life points

 **Truly's life points: 6500**

"I attack the face down monster of yours!" He destroyed my Mother Grizzly which allowed to special summon another monster "I special summon Phantom Dragonray Bronto!"

He tsks before ending his turn.

I drew my next card which is Waboku but I already have Negate Attack just in case. "I Gemini summon Phantom Dragonray Bronto. Now his original attack power is 2300 plus Umiiruka which makes it 2800!" I had to end my turn due to Frozen Soul.

Truly smiled a bit as he drew his card. "I set down a monster, I end!"

I drew my card and immediately used it "I use Salvage to retrieve two monsters from my graveyard!" I got a hold of Star Boy and Mother Grizzly "I summon Star Boy! I attack Granadora with Star Boy!"

Due to it's effect he took damage

 **Truly's life points: 4500**

I destroyed his next monster with Dragonray and made a direct attack on him

 **Truly's life points: 1100**

Truly tsks as he drew his next card "I remove from play two water monsters to special summon Fenrir! I set down 3 cards! Next I use Reversal Quiz!" All of his cards in the field and his hand are sent to the graveyard due to Reversal quiz's effect. "I say it's a monster!" He picks up the card and he was correct it was Granadora again. Due to that, our life points were switched

 **My life points: 1100**

 **Truly's life points: 8000**

"I've won! The three cards I set down were Black Pendants!" Truly smirks at me

Black Pendant is an equip card that increases the equipped monster's attack by 500 but it also has a secondary effect. When it is sent to the graveyard from the field, it deals 500 damage to the opponent's life points.

 **My life points: 0**

I fell to my knees as soon as I lost the duel.

"You'll be serving us from now on" Truly walked by me to whisper his words.

I hit the floor with my hand in frustration.

The worst has definitely come.

* * *

As soon as class ended, I had to use up all of my DP in order to buy the Six Attribute Deck Masters food and drinks.

Little did I know that I would pass by Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine. But I didn't want to make things worse than it already is so I just let them mock me as I went back to the Six Attribute Deck Masters.

I gave them their food and drinks as they had ordered me to. But I didn't know what else they had in store.

Seydina smirks as he carried a deck of cards and was brought a paper shredder by one of the other members.

"Hey, Slifer slacker. This is thanks for your service. Now I hope to never see your face again"

I didn't know what he was thinking but as soon as he drew one card from the deck, I froze in fear and I began to tear up "No! Please! Don't do that to my deck! Please!"

He dropped the cards into the shredder and I heard the sound of paper being cut by the shredder. It was the worst thing I could ever hear. I fell to my knees and looked broken.

"Ah, you went to far."

"It was amusing while it lasted though"

They left me and I could only go to shredder and pick up my cut up cards. I cried a lot, just feeling the depression that came over me.

I can't replace my cards to make a forty card deck because I used up all of my DP.

Soon, I would be expelled from this school because I can't duel.

If anyone is going to pity me at all, I wouldn't hear them. Because those cards were the ones that stuck with me during my entire life, until now...

I've kept my red hat on so that no one will see my tears.

"Hey. I saw what happened to you." I heard a female voice but I didn't care to look at who's talking to me

"Leave me alone... If you want to duel me now, I can't..." My strained voice from crying a lot sure didn't sound nice but I can't help it.

"I'm here to help you." An extended open hand is what I saw. This time, I couldn't help but look at the person who wants to help me.

It was none other than Alexis Rhodes, the top duelist in the girls side.

"I don't want to be rude..." I sniffed before continuing "But why would you help me?"

"I want to help you be the best you can be, since you are trying your best" Alexis gestured again with the helping hand that is in front of me.

"But don't you have other things to do? Other than deal with a failure like me?" I depressingly looked down on the floor. Alexis retracted her hand and showed me a deck that she seems willing to give me.

"Duel me, I want to see if you still have the passion to better yourself." I was baffled by what she told me but I thought to myself that this could be my last time dueling so I nodded and accepted the duel.

"Duel!" We both exclaimed as we started the duel.

* * *

I started the duel first and saw the first six cards in my hand, I was surprised the moment I saw this deck. It was her deck! I saw Cyber Prima in my hand right now. But I have a duel to play, so Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, Ground Collapse, Swords of Revealing Light and two Polymerizations. Tough cards to work with but I have to believe that I even had the slightest bit of skill to get to this academy!

"I set down a monster and one card, end of turn!" I declared

"I won't go easy on you alright? My turn! Draw!" Alexis warned me before drawing her card and began to plot her first move.

"I activate Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen and special summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hand!" Alexis declared and I wondered why she didn't dare to summon it regulalr so she could search for a good card. "I tribute my monster to summon Cyber Prima!" As Alexis summoned Cyber Prima, her continuous spell card was destroyed but it looked like she didn't mind.

"Ready or not, I attack with Cyber Prima!" She declared as she destroyed my monster.

"I activate the effect of Warrior Lady of the Wasteland to special a monster from my deck!" I looked at the deck and read every monster that I could special summon and I instantly knew what to choose. "I special summon Cyber Gymnast!"

Alexis smiled a bit as she assesses my dueling skills "I set down two cards before ending my turn!"

I drew my card which was Etoile Cyber but I what to do first "I activate Cyber Gymnast's effect to destroy your Cyber Prima!" I discarded Polymerization as cost to activate it, which destroyed Cyber Prima easily.

"I summon Etoile Cyber and declare an attack with both monsters directly!" I damaged her and she smiled even more.

 **Alexis' life points: 5500**

"I end my turn" I declared.

"Good move, my turn!" She drew a card and immediately played Premature Burial to special summon Cyber Prima from the graveyard.

 **Alexis' life points: 4700**

"She instantly came back!" I commented.

"I attack Cyber Gymnast!" Alexis damaged me and destroyed my monster "I end my turn."

 **My life points: 6500**

I drew Command Knight which wouldn't help much at the moment. "I use Swords of Revealing Light! Then I set a monster, Etoile Cyber to defense mode and ending my turn!"

"I draw then, I use Mystical Space Typhoon! To destroy Swords of Revealing Light!" After destroying the only barrier to save my monsters for the next turn was foiled by Alexis. She isn't fooling around that's for sure.

"I attack Etoile Cyber!" Her Cyber Prima easily destroyed my Etoile Cyber.

I drew another Ground Collapse but everything seems fine now. "I tribute my monster to summon Cyber Prima! Now Premature Burial is destroyed due to Cyber Prima's effect!" Alexis smiled again but I wasn't done yet. "I activate two Ground Collapse to four of your monster zones! Then I attack you directly!"

 **Alexis' life points: 2400**

"You're good, I now wonder why you couldn't show it to others. With this kind of skill, you should be able to be at Ra Yellow at this rate." Alexis complimented me. "

Well, I just have a lot of bad luck, I end my turn by the way."

Alexis nodded and drew her next card and contemplated about what to do. "I remove from play two cards to special summon Soul of Purity and Light in defense mode! This will keep me alive for a few more turns. I end!"

I drew Blade Skater "I summon Blade Skater to the stand! Then I attack Soul of Purity and Light with Cyber Prima!" Alexis smiled and flipped up Mirror Force "You were careless!" I saw my monsters get destroyed and I couldn't do anything else this turn.

"The tables have turned! I draw!" Alexis drew and I seemed to see a glowing yellow light following the pathway of her draw but I gazed a bit too much and I was hit by Soul of Purity and Light.

 **My life points: 4500**

I drew Creature Swap but I curled my hand into a fist feeling frustrated that I'm getting bad cards right now. "I end my turn."

Alexis drew her next card "I use Heavy Storm to destroy those Ground Collapses. I then summon Sangan to the field! I attack you directly!"

 **My life points: 1500**

I need a miracle to win this but it's all over. I ended my turn as soon as I drew my card because it wouldn't have saved me. Alexis declared her attack as normal and I lost the duel quite badly.

 **My life points: 0**

Alexis walked towards me "You did a very good job dueling with me"

"But I still lost, there was no way I was going to win against someone like you..."

It was quiet for a moment, I looked at Alexis once more and she asked for her deck back. I gave it to her and she began to leave

"Alexis-sama! Can you please teach me how to duel properly?!" I bowed before her as she turned to face me.

It must've been a very weird question for her.

"I'll help you from time to time. So please, go back to classes on time" She walked to me "I'll lend you my deck until you can make a new one." Alexis smiled at me.

"Thank you very much! Alexis-sama!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Review, Follow or Favorite if you please.


End file.
